Dhalia Fon
Hahahahahaha you are nothing but trash insignificant trash you are nothing your only fucking purpose is to die and die again. How would you like to Die hmm?! Being Impaled by my Sword, struck by lighting, strangled by your intestines, your limbs cut off? Hahahahah it doesn't matter as you will die either way Muwahahahahahhahaahhaaa! Dhalia Fon is the 2nd Child and 2nd Daughter of Terrantos and Soifon and one of the Main Antagonists of the Series. She is not a Ranked Officer like Most of her siblings and half-siblings. She is usually seen as a Psychopath who enjoys killing and spreading chaos but has a split-personality where she is seen as calm and collected as well. Her Siblings are Domina Fon, Darkon Fon, and Damiean Fon. In the series due to her madness due to the Elder Gods, she, her father, and Domina have been compared to the Roman Emperor Nero. In the Sequel, Beyond Light and Darkness: Reign of the Fatal Four, she is one of the Principal Antagonists along with her 3 siblings. Ruling over Shadowblood with her Elder Sister, Domina. Appearance Dhalia is her mother's height, Both her eyes are the same color as her mother. Wears a black top with black boots as well as a red cape. She has long black hair. She wears a bunch of jewerly on her fingers and has silver heart shape earings. She has a heart with an arrow through it tatoo on her left cheek. her fingers nail are painted crimson and unlike her mother her chest is around the same as Yoruichi's. her skin color is quite pale similar to her father. Her Zanpakuto is on her waist and looks like Aizen's in appearance. Though she wears boots sometimes she doesn't wear boots and has a similar foot wear that of Juri. In the Sequel, Beyond Light and Darkness: Reign of the Fatal Four. Dhalia has her hair cut to medium length to a jagged Layers hair-style and dyed her hair red with the blood of her enemies to make it seem like it turn completely red. Dhalia's lips are now Black and she has black-like eyeliner around her eyes and slight-red blush on her cheeks. She also wears a Short Black-Cape that reaches down to her waist only (the inside of the cape is red). She also wears Claw-Like Gloves, the glove is silver while the claws are crimson. She wears Black Pants (similar to something of a Kung Fu). She is Barefooted but wears Tae Kwon Do foot garments. Her toenails are painted Dark Blue and her fingernails (when not wearing her claw-gloves) are painted Pink. She wears no Shirt, her bra is Black with flaming skulls, her chest size is the same as Orihime's. It should be noted she can change her clothing, hair length, eye color, breast size, and etc. at will but perfers the outfit she usually wears (in both series). Personality Dhalia can be described as: a Blood-Thirsty Homicidal Sadistic Psychopathic Maniac as she rarely looses her insane like expression often moving like a psychopath even saying things that make her sound like a insane and psychopath as when she confronted her own brother Darkon she said to him "You are nothing but a piece of shit you foolish piece of flesh!". She is completely insane often laughing maliciously or diabolically just at the sight of Pain or Misery or even when someone says something that amuses her as when she saw an entire city/empire destroyed by her magic she could hardly maintain her laughter and bursts into laughter showing she can hardly contain her insanity for long, she often states how. Sometimes she will just burst into laughter when she thinks of something as she even has thought of some sick things to tell people just to see thier expressions such as saying to Brett how her Older Sister lusts for her father only for Brett close his eyes and hide for awhile only for Dhalia to tell him she was lying and then slashes Brett across the torso. Dhalia seems to just enjoy Laughing at every person she can get a chance at because she always finds one goddamm flaw to insult them and laugh at them for it as she even considered Zelda nothing but trash that did not deserve to live because of her insignificance because only Darkness should be around to exist to her, she despises angels to the bitter core and the light for what reason is unclear it may be due to how angels are uptight and are all about honor and law while Dhalia enjoys Chaos and Mayhem which she believes is what makes life fun, to her angels are uptight fools who derserve death. Dhalia doesn’t seem to care much about the lives of other people other than Her Families lives as she had a very bitter expression upon seeing civilians trying to protect thier loved ones only for Dhalia to lose her cool before turning them to ash while when Domina protected Dhalia had a slight smile and admiration for her older sister. She shows very little interest in many concepts such as Hope, Love, Life, Joy, the Seven Sins of Humanity, Mortals, Gods, and many other things as she believes they have no value and should just be returned to Chaos as she finds these concepts foolish and pathethic beliving such things weaken a fool's potential which is why she discarded such things as joy, mortality, godhood, hope, lives of others, sins of humanity to become more powerful and to increase her powers and insanity she even says to her own father "why bother which such foolish only becoming a Old One and a God will make you truly powerful" showing she views her father in high regard despite hating gods or viewing them as pathethic, despite being part god. Dhalia is the only one that takes the Philosophy of Chaos more seriously than her siblings who have their own unique Philosophy but do have some view on the Philosophy of Chaos. Dhalia Completely believes that Chaos is the Beginning and the End and as such does not believe the Titans are the most powerful beings in the universe in fact she believes she is superior to them in every way and bluntly tells Kronos and Gaea they are insignificant when compared to Chaos, even boldy saying to thier faces they are ants compared to her and Chaos. Dhalia does not seem to see Chaos as a Man or Woman but sees it as nothing but Dark Chaotic Energy that has no form or shape thus she often mocks Plague and Havoc for their delusions on what Gender Chaos is and even Mocks Shuma-Gorath for saying he is the God of Chaos when clearly her Father is the God of Chaos, she even calls Plague and Havoc as worthless beings who don't deserve to even speak of Chaos or see it. Dhalia even says if anyone can even be classified or even worthy to see Chaos it is her Father or herself as no one else is worthy showing how arrogant and cruel she is, she does not believe anyone else is worthy of Chaos minus her own family specifically herself and her father she does not belive anyone else derserves to be in the prescence of Chaos or even in the prescence of any of the old ones minus herself and her father. Dhalia often talks like a Psychopath as she asks her foes questions such as "What is the Meaning of Life? of Death? of Immortality? or existence itself? NOT A GODAMM THING AHAHHAHAAHAHAAHAA!" Dhalia's insanity so mad that even Vaati is partially afraid of her but he acts like it just to see how much more insane she becomes only to see she becomes more insane then Joker and Kefka Palazzo, as he has seen her rip thier heads off and juggle them and put them on the other's body and she laughs madly at the sight of it putting her hand on her forhead and her other hand on her breast. Dhalia does not understand the meaning of sympathy, mercy, caring, Humanity, Life, Death, and many other things she finds meaningless this is mostly because of how she was almost killed by a hollow when she was a child this is what cause her to lose her sanity and lose interest and lose the understanding of the most simple concepts. Dhalia also often makes finger movements that point to insanity just like Master Xehanort did in Kingdom Hearts. Dhalia as Mentioned early is Blood-Thirsty but she is the most Blood-Thirsty Woman in Shadowblood even Lucy is not as Blood-Thirsty as her she shows this from the fact she drinks the blood of her enemies by ripping thier heads off and putting thier heads above her tongue just so the blood pours down and she will even bite a person just to drink thier blood despite her not being a vampire she has earned several names that refer her as one. Dhalia gained her so Called Blood-Thirsty nature from both her Father and Seras Victoria as Dhalia often makes remarks towards the Heroes how Seras was laid by her Old Man many years ago, often hinting she has vampiric blood in her this also may be a reason why Dhalia seems to act like a vampire at times and why she looks up to Seras more then her own biological mother, Soifon for what reason is unknown even Seras does not know.. Dhalia often makes sexually and normal Remarks about her foes Similar to Juri Han a former Mistress of her Father. Dhalia’s usually sexual remarks usually refer to relationships Heroes have with another or if her Father laid another Mistress of his, causing her to often laugh diabolically or like a Psychopath such as she says to Chris Redfield "so how was Jill last night did you do her or did you destroy her? Hahahahahahhahahaha" or when she speaks of her father "So what my dad is a pimp what's your point. Sure he's fucked my Mom, Seras, Lucy, and Medusa and several others. Who gives a shit hahahahhahahaha my father is still more of a Man then all of you!". Dhalia gets excited just the thought of Blood or seeing Blood makes her get sexually aroused and will go into frenzy and kill anyone who is an enemy nearby by: Chopping off thier heads, ripping out thier hearts, Electrocuting them, setting them fire, and etc. Dhalia also has a habit to have a ripped off head above her while having her tongue out letting the blood drop on her tongue showing more hints of her thirst. Her eyes become more demonic as she becomes more sexually aroused she even rips apart people's limbs just for the hell of it when she gets that way she even point out that everyone is nothing but a flea compared to her in this state showing severe cruelty and insanity. She usually uses this to force a individual back into thier most tormented memory the worst thing that has ever occured to them such as she forced Edward back when he lost his mother and when he and Al performed human transmutation and says to them "Oh whats this oh its ur mother back when you caused her death....Hahahhahahahahaha....and you wanted her back so bad you broke a taboo that even the greatest alchemist knows not to break....Human transmutation" show she enjoys not only showing them a bad past memory but also loves to enjoy tormenting them on thier sins and guilt as well as thier misery feeding on thier pain. She seems to enjoy messing with their minds in the dream world as well as she seems to enjoy making dangerous portals or realms within in their mind where they could die if they’re not careful, she does this out of amusment and boredom wanting to find someway to enjoy tormenting her victim she creates death traps in thier dreams to amuse her as she created a dream where Ed had to fight his worse fear Death itself, and Had Al having to fight and kill Kittens and even had Mustang as a non-alchemist and his followers classifying him as useless much to her amusment. Dhalia seems to enjoy making them suffer within their minds especially for whatever reason it may be do to how a hollow tormented her mind and how it found her suffering enjoyable so she may of been influenced from that hollow's insanity. Dhalia uses her hands or feet to deliver physical pain and often has her tongue sticked out like a maniac when doing so she espicially loves her feet to attack and harm her victims finding the skin of her enemies rather pleasurable under her feet even going far to say "You know Banjo your fur feels good under my feet...So don't you dare transform or you will die!" showing she does have a feet fetish similar to her own father (considering her father has some wives who have no shoes at all such as Medusa, Lilith, Juri, and etc.). She usually steps or kicks her opponent with her taekwondo fighting style and steps on them afterwards showing a great sign of pleasure in her smile and even sometimes laugh and she will even go as far as place her foot on her victim's neck and if she gets annoyed or bored she will crush that victim's neck showing she has very little tolerance for uninteresting enemies as she did this to Winry's grandmother and killed pinako in front of Winry and said "Oh....looks like she's dead.....what's with the tears I ended her misery with pleasure, not many get to be killed by my feet you know....most get turn to ashes or are zapped". She will also strangle her enemies with her hands but her favorite method is ripping out her foes intestines and then strangle them with thier own intestines and laughing madly afterwards showing she is mad, vile, disturbingh, and gruesome at the same time. How she afflicts mental Pain is quite unique which makes her seem like a Psychological Horror Villain. She will often send a victim into an alternate dimension where they see thier worse nightmares come to life and sometimes and rarely Dhalia will cause her eyeballs to disappear and blood to come out just to see thier terror only to show it was only an illusion, she often does this just for fun or to torture them as she had Ryu sent into a dimension where only darkness and death exists and fighting no longer exists and she says to him in her cold and sadistic tone "No one lives here....fighting end long ago....your friends and enemies alike died because of the terrible darkness and you the one who could save them all from this evil....RAN AWAY!!!Hahahahahhahahaa" showing she also enjoys mocking her enemies similar to Kefka, Joker, or even Vaati. Another Unique thing about Dhalia is she seems to not only being a Sadist but she is also a Masochist thus this makes her one of the rare villainesses in the series that is a sadomasochist, a woman or a person in general who enjoys causing pain but also enjoys recieving pain for what reason why she is a sadomasochist is unknown but many believe its because of her older sister Domina or the hollow that traumitized her many years ago but regardless she enjoys pain espicially if she gets hurt by her own father or siblings. Dhalia enjoys inflicting Pain as mentioned but also enjoys receiving pain herself she often gets aroused, happy, moans a little, or gets excited just being injured she often asks her Father to injure her if she fails a Mission but only gets a small amount of pain from it much to her great disappointment as it appears she loves it when her father hurts her. regardless what form of pain it is (physical, mental, or even sexual) But to her disappointment she usually only gets physical. When fighting heroes if they actually injure her she will say “Hehehee….come on is that all…hurt me more…come on you know you want too!” showing she does enjoy pain no matter who gives it to her but she rather if Domina, her sister or her father gives it to her as they know how to give her the pain she wants more than anyone. She will even go into a sexually aroused state when she does recieve pain from either of them. Dhalia seems to desire to inflict pain as much as get it so she wants as much pleasure from it as possible no matter who delivers it but she is picky if it is a male, as she seems to hate it when males do it as they are tend to try to kill her too much litteraly due to thier hatred for her so she prefers it will women try to give her pain or her sister, Domina even though Domina tends to use her daggers to inflict pain on her younger sister and Dhalia still loves it strangely. Despite Dhalia's Insanity She has another Side due to her Schizophrenia which caused her personality to be split into two Sides: 1 Insane and the other Calm and Collected. Dhalia rarely shows any form of emotion in this side of her personality never smiling never showing any care for anything being completely apathethic and expressionless as she killed a young boy in this personality and showed no form of sympathy or even insanity just a completely emotionless and cold expression. She is also a very calculating and cunning woman, one of the most intelligent (in both personalities) villainesses in Shadowblood and Smarter then all her half-siblings and her two older brothers, Darkon and Damiean. She has been able memorize any plan and form her own plans that usually prevail. as she was able to brainwash Zelda into leading several heroes into her trap to lead the heroes to thier deaths with her dimensional powers which she said "fools....you should of realize something was up but as always It seems I am superior to you all in everyway". She has even manipulated others into being her pawns for her plans as she even used Ganondorf to get her power which he originally thought, Terrantos's own daughter was trying to overthrow him, only to be betrayed moments later. Dhalia in this personality is also calm and usually never distressed she is never surprised about anything that transpires even when a hero suspects she would never see it coming she always participates it beforehand. Dhalia as mentioned is Heartless as she does not show any caring for anyone who she comes across as when she burned down an entire village and she found a family of survivors and they asked her for her mercy but Dhalia just decided with her cold cruelty kick the Father and Mother and crush their skulls with her bare foot in front of their children’s eyes As Dhalia saw the children crying she stab them with her Katana and said “Shut up and Burn into the Pits of Despair” showing she is completely cruel and heartless and does not care about such things as mercy and will not spare anyone regardless if its a family or not. Dhalia shows no mercy regardless of her victim or prey as she killed a mere infant by electrifying it to death and when its parents arrived she turned them to ash and said upon thier deaths "Your lives mean nothing you all are just pawns in game called War. and like all pawns you are expendable. its not like you are worth anything." This part of her is how she was raised to be a completely heartless and merciless Tyrant showing she will do whatever it takes to ensure her father reigns over the entire omniverse in the end even it means burning down an entire galaxy to do so, she will destroy anyone in her father's path as she said once to Yog-Sothoth "My only purpose is to ensure my father reigns over all in the end....and for me to earn the affections of my father. no one else has earned mine only him." She states this is more of a daughter love for her father then anything else. She treats everyone who opposes her or her father as tools to be used for his grand plan as she has used even her own comrades to achieve her and her father's goals (mostly thsoe who later betrayed her father that she suspected of betrayel) as she used M. Bison to gather a rare material to increase her and her siblings as well her her father's own power of Godhood and Demonhood showing she is a very power-hungry woman as well in this personality. Dhalia has alot of pride for her power over minds, dreams, dimensions, nightmares, and magic beliving she is superior to everyone in everyway minus Domina and her father because of her powers. she often enjoys tormenting people using them as she caused even angels to fear her inflicting nightmares upon them as she also enjoys showing people in dreams with blood coming out of thier eyes and several other disturbing things to freak out her enemies, showing she enjoys torturing her foes. In The Sequel Dhalia has slight changes in personality. Dhalia is still kind of the same but different. Dhalia now understands power better then she did 40 years ago and now knows power requires now only strength but intelligence and the power to use Chaos to her will, due to now having the Eye of Chaos she has grown a bit more arrogant and a lot more colder. She sees everyone as her personal plaything and loves playing with them until she is done with them, and then she kills them like the ant that they are. Dhalia also seems to harbor a deep hatred for humanity and heroes due to her father's death and seeks to destroy anything and anyone that has any connection to the two believing both are insignificant and show die like the pitiful ants that they are and she will do so by either ripping her foes apart or just using explosives to do so. Dhalia without her magic was forced to use melee and close combat weapons while at first she did not care for it but eventually grew to love killing people with her new style of fighting especially when she got to cut her foes to ribbons with Swords or Chainsaws and she laughs even more psychotically then ever before. She now believes magic is no use and the only true way to kill is by using Close-combat weapons or weapons that allow her to rip or slash through her enemies as she believes she has transcended above magic and that magic is far below her this is due to her power over the eye of chaos as it allows her to increase her power with the weapons she uses. Due to her new found insanity she has often put her claws of her gloves in a person's chest before ripping them in half much to Dhalia's amusement. Dhalia can also be seen as a cold-hearted individual never showing any signs of remorse or mercy seeing the heroes as playthings as she has cut them up slowly and painfully until she is bored, she also has a habit to claw at her victims now too not only to torture them but so they will commit suicide just to show them the power of hate and fear. Dhalia still has no love in her soul and only seeks the love of her father and no one else. She desires to see the entire world be burned to ash. Dhalia is also a ALOT more hostile and aggressive then her other 3 siblings as she desires revenge more then anyone else. Even if it means destroying 48% of the omniverse just to get her vengeance, she has rip her foes apart with her claw gloves and use bombs and nuclear missles to blow up planets or galaxys as she seems to enjoy destruction even more then she did before. Origins Dhalia is the child of Soifon and Dark Emperor Terrantos, and was born in the years between world war 1 and 2, after her father was banished for ninety million years for central 46's blind judgement on him and was born a few years after Damiean. Dhalia was raised by her father to be a assassin but after he became blinded by vengeance he trained her in dark arts of magic and powers over the mind. She became a member of Squad 2 by age 7 but one fateful night she wondered off to explore the forest but a Fear and Dream eating hollow appeared before her and tried to devour her after tormenting her but Dhalia panic and screamed and her father arrived and killed the hollow in anger, he held onto his daughter asking her if she was alright but only seeing her laugh like a maniac realizing she was no longer innocent but insane. Dhalia after 30 years, killed an entire village just for her own amusement as she never got to chance to have a true happy family due to being traumatized as a young girl she only wanted to witness countless Murders of the innocent due to her innocence being robbed from her. Dhalia as she murdered became more insane and more adapted to her father's training but on one of her mass murders she found a portal to another world much to her interest she showed her father and soon got praised from him. moments later four individuals appeared before her father and her. Plague, Havoc, Abyss, and Phobia, Plague told her and her father about the other worlds while Terrantos already knew Dhalia was interested and wanted to see them. Dhalia much to surprise heard her father address the individuals by names hearing from him these four were his subordinates or allies in their own words. Dhalia more interested wanted to cause more chaos and mayhem and to cause total destruction upon the land of light and heroes. Dhalia then learn more dark sorcery to kill even more much to her pleasure and enjoyment, her father told her of his plans for domination over the entire omniverse and would be taking her and his family and other subordinates to his domain in hell in his castle Shadowblood to start his plans for conquest. after 800 years, Dhalia helped her father gather more troops across the omniverse with the help of her older siblings as well as her father's friend, Plague. She soon learn it was about to begin which excited her so much she destroyed a random planet out of excitement. Plot The Beginning Arc Dhalia is ordered by her father to help Thanos fight Superman but ignores the order and instead helps Dormammu fight a group of heroes since she found it to be far more interesting. Before the Heroes even know her prescence she uses a gigantic flame vortex spell on Inuyasha's Diamond Barrage turning them to ash. Upon seeing her, Natsu questions who she is and she just laughs it off and says "hahahahahhahahahahahahahaha. "who the hell are you" he says. Muhahahhahahahaahahahaahahahahahahahaa." Dhalia then appears upside down in front of Natsu and asks him what her name is but when he says its Sally, she laughs at his stupidity and uses a spell mix of ice, water, and lightning to hit him. She then makes a speech on how pain is so beautiful and so alive....and goes as far to say how her father is so lustful. Ichigo and the others then state how much of a nutcase she is. Dhalia then goes even more psychotic as making a speech on how everything in the omniverse means squat and the only thing that is worth even anything is her father who is a avatar of Chaos. She places her hand on her face and laughs even more insanely showing her madness. Dormammu then states its about time they destroyed the heroes to Dhalia, while Dhalia just shrugs it off and says whatever. She draws her death scythe she than tells them to try to keep her satisfied and she then licks the blade of her scythe. Corruption Arc Horseman of Apocalypse Arc Rise of Vaati Arc Pandora Arc Hearts of Darkness Arc Powers & Abilities Dark Magic - One of Dhalia's Primary spell types she prefers Dark Magic because of how much destruction it can cause. So she usually uses Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, Earth, and many other elemental & some non-elemental Spells such as Gravity, Death, and Poison. Light Magic: While she knows all the spells of Light Magic thanks to The Creator. She is not too found of it. As it does not harm anyone or kill anyone. She only sees it as a way to heal herself and add spells such as Protect, Shell, and Haste to increase her defense to physical and Magical Attacks and her Speed. Though She does like the Holy Spell since it can hurt people. Which seems to be her favorite light Spell. Undead Magic also known as Necromancy: This School of Magic refers to Necromancy and such. As she can perfom spells like Drain Life, Damage Living, Raise Dead, Infestation, Plague, Undead Curse, and Unholy Pray. As well as many other Undead Spells which allow her to either absorb the life of the living, infect the living with a disease, or bring the dead back to life to serve her. (which ironically this is a Magic taught to her by her older brother). Blood Magic also known as Bloodbending to some: Her Blood Magic consists of some unique abilities of a Vampire Lord, most likely taught to her by Harkon. Such as Summon Gargoyle, Vampiric Grip. But there are other Blood Magic Spells she possesses a Vampire Lord does not such as Banish, Summoning a Phoenix, Flamestrike, and the Use of Verdant Spheres. Dhalia enjoys using this School of Magic to drain the life of her foes quicker and see them realize thier life is coming to a close. Chaos Magic: the Magic that is only in her family due to her father being the Avatar of Chaos she inheirted it from him due to his blood being within her. Chaos Magic is the strongest form of Magic at her disposal able to control Time & Space, Reality, Souls of the Dead, the Mind, and Power of her abilities. As well as many other things such as Dimensions and etc. Dhalia uses this the most as it is the most deadliest skill in her possession. It took her Father 122 years to teach her it. Enhanced Strength: Dhalia despite her size is quite powerful Physically. As She can easily take on someone like Ichigo or Inuyasha with only using one hand. and easily overwhelm him in seconds. She is also strong enough to wield a Death Scythe with just 1 finger or one hand as well as able to rip off someone's head or body part with little effort. Enhanced Speed: Dhalia is also notable for her speed as she is noticeably faster than her brother when it comes to their flash step but only by a few seconds. She is able to move So fast even Kid Flash, The Flash, and anyone else with superhuman Speed can not see her move from one location to another. Enhanced Durability: Dhalia is also very durable able to take many hits by a Sword, a punch, a kick, and etc without feeling anything and also able to withstand being sent flying into a mountain or a building Mind Control: Telekinesis: Dream & Nightmare Manipulation: Dimension Manipulation: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Soul Reapers Category:Undead Category:Demons Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Children of Terrantos Category:Fanmade